Pain on Contact
by Writer Kitsune
Summary: Naruto was raped, and now fears to be touched by anyone. His friends worry about his reaction to contact, and how is Sasuke supposed to get close with the blond he loves so much, if he's terrified to be touched? Yaoi [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It's a Naruto fanfic! Yay! Oh yeah, warning! There is some very subtly implied rape in this chapter.

To me, Sasuke seems very OOC XD. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

****Chapter 1**_

"No, please..." Naruto whimpered at the figure, "Please, don't do this..."

"Keep quiet and it'll be easier." The shinobi whispered into the blond's ear. Naruto shuddered as he felt the other boy's warm breath ghost over his cheek.

"You can't do this... I thought we were friends..." The kitsune sobbed as pain shot up his spine. He stifled a cry.

The dark haired boy's expression darkened slightly, as though angered. "Friends?! Yes, we were friends. But, don't you understand? I wanted to be more than that. Yet you resisted, and look what I had to do..." He smirked, pulling on his pants, "I'll see you soon, Naruto..."

Silently, the other ninja left, leaving Naruto on the floor, crying and injured.

---

It had been a few hours, and the blond had finally managed to get dressed. Still, every time he moved, he felt as if his hip would crack. It was the most pain he had ever felt in his life. Naruto stumbled over to the bed, clutching his side, almost like he was trying to squeeze the pain away. Falling on to the duvet, he groaned. Ever so carefully, he slid the pale blue cover over him, crying quietly.

* * *

_Riiinnggg..._

_Riiinnggg..._

"Ohh, shut up..."

_Riiinngg..._

A hand shot out and slammed on the clock, hoping to hit the button.

_Crack!_

"Woops..." Sasuke climbed out of bed, staring at the now broken alarm clock.

"I really need to be more careful. That was quite expensive..." The raven rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the water. Since Sasuke was such a quick washer, he was out of the shower in about ten minutes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and another around his neck for damp hair. What was the point of drying off if his wet hair dripped on to his torso? He pulled on his usual attire and spotted something twinkle in the dull light. Grinning, he picked up the small chain. Naruto had given it to him a few days ago. It was a little necklace with the blond's symbol on it. Naruto had made himself one with the Uchiha's sign too. They were pretty well made, too, which surprised Sasuke.

"He's such a dobe..."

The pale boy removed the towel from his neck and secured the chain around it instead, hiding it behind his shirt. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by it or anything (though he was, slightly), he just didn't want it to get in the way of training. The raven decided to head off to the blond's house for breakfast. After all, Naruto had invited him quite a few times and Sasuke couldn't help wondering where the dobe had learned to cook, if he was even able to.

* * *

Naruto woke up. As soon as he moved, pain exploded in his body, causing him to cry out. His mind flashed to the night before, making him wince at the memory. It was awful. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and whenever he did, he felt dirty. A disgusting, slimy being. He felt no longer as innocent and pure as he used to be. The blond searched his mind for something else to think about. 

Training!

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?! I always go on missions, even when I'm ill. But with the way I am now, it's impossible... They'll get suspicious." Although he was worried about this problem, he was thankful to rid his mind of the night before.

"Ah yes. We're not doing any work today..." And even though he was relieved, it now meant he had a whole day recollect last night's event.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_'Someone's here...? So early? How am I supposed to get up? This pain...'_

Cautiously, he slid out of bed, nearly collapsing several times as he went to answer the door.

"Sasuke?!"

"Ah, hi, dobe." The raven greeted him, smiling.

"What are you doing here?! It's so early!" The blond leant on the door frame for support.

"Hn. You say that after you invite me for breakfast?" Sasuke peered at the kitsune, grinning even more.

"Wha...?" Naruto scanned his mind for confirmation. "Sorry, teme. Not today." The excruciating pain stabbing at his joints was a cruel reminder.

"Aww, what a mean thing to say!" The Uchiha said, eyes widening, "And I'm sooo hungry... Guess, I'll just go..."

"Don't give me that puppy-dog look! That's mine!" Naruto joked back, momentarily forgetting the pain and reverting to his old, hyper personality. "Fine, come in."

Sasuke followed after the blond, looking around his house. It was tastefully decorated, and a good size. Well, most was tastefully decorated, except for the living room. In Sasuke's opinion, orange was not a good color to paint the walls. Combined with dark blue rugs and curtains with deep red swirls? The raven felt dizzy as he sat on the couch. Naruto had lived in an apartment when he was younger, but he eventually earned more money, due to saving up from missions. Sasuke had offered him a place to stay in the Uchiha mansion, but Naruto had refused. The raven was a little disappointed by the blonds decision, since he often got lonely in the large house, all by himself. The kitsune said he wanted to get a proper place to live on his own, and Sasuke respected him for that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a syrupy scent seeping in from the kitchen.

_'Something sugary? But, the dobe knows I hate anything sweet... I better go check it out just to see...' _He rose and walked across the room, towards the kitchen door. He opened it, curious to what was cooking. As he looked around, he spotted Naruto crouched on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, cerulean eyes wide.

"Naruto?! What's wrong?!" Sasuke ran over to the other boy, concerned for his best friend. The blond turned to face him, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Get away!" He screeched. The raven backed away immediately, confused by the shinobi's reaction, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"What's wrong with you...?"

* * *

Done! Well? Whaddya think? 

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

12 reviews?! Wow! What a nice surprise! Here's the next chapter.

_**

* * *

****Chapter 2**_

"What's wrong with you...?"

Naruto stared at the raven, frightened.

"Just leave." He said, making sure to keep his eyes on Sasuke as he moved away. The blond was still limping as he followed after the Uchiha into the corridor, wincing with each painful step.

"Naruto, just tell me. What's wrong?" Sasuke insisted as he arrived at the front door. He had noticed the way the kitsune was walking. Something was definitely up. Especially for the blond to act like this around his best friend.

"Nothing." Naruto replied, blatantly lying. The raven could tell by the way the ninja's blue eyes refused to make eye contact. He was about to interrogate the other boy further, when the door was abruptly slammed shut in his face.

Furious, he began to knock powerfully on the door, yelling to let him back in. The dobe was his friend! They were meant to tell each other everything! He remembered the promise he made to Naruto when he returned back to Konoha. What was so bad that made the blond not tell him? And to be scared when the Uchiha touched him?! That was very unlike the excitable Naruto.

After ten minutes and no answer, Sasuke stopped. He realised he would have to worm the information out of the kitsune some other way... Plus, his knuckles were beginning to ache. Ouch. He walked away, hoping to see the blond again.

* * *

Naruto slumped, exhausted, against the wall. Before Sasuke had gone into the kitchen, he had spotted his forceful 'lover' through the window. He was terrified by the appearance and had fallen to the floor, hugging himself. When he saw the raven come in, Naruto had been so petrified, he refused to let Sasuke touch him. The blond was angry at himself. Now the Uchiha would have guessed something was wrong by how he acted. That was bad. He didn't want anyone to know about the previous night. The kitsune thought his friends would reject him if they found out what had happened. 

The people he worked so hard to earn.

The people he loved so, so much.

He finally decided not to tell anyone at all. They would think he was dirty. Even so, it would be difficult to keep the secret. The Uchiha was already suspicious, and he might tell others...

What to do...

_'I have to think of some excuse for my limp...'_ Suddenly, his mind clicked. _'I'll just say I slipped in the kitchen! It would explain why I was on the ground when Sasuke came in, and why I was in pain!'_

**'Pathetic...'**

_'I don't want your opinion, Kyuubi. I can handle this on my _own.' He peered inquisitively at the nine-tails. _And that reminds me... Why aren't you healing me?' _The blond asked the demon fox.

**'Because you are being stupid, kit. You're living up to the name that Uchiha boy calls you. Dobe, is it? Anyway, I can't heal the damage up there...' **He motioned upwards, meaning the blond's mind, **'The mental abuse is much greater than any physical.'**

Naruto glared at the kitsune in his mind. _'Shut up! How am I being stupid exactly?!'_

The nine-tails gave him a malicious smirk. **'You know why. If you tell someone, it will be much easier. You would get looked after, and **_**He **_**would get his punishment.'**

The shinobi blocked out Kyuubi's thought, ignoring him. He was doing the right thing, right? The fox was wrong. If he told others, they would loathe him, like they used to many years ago. There was no way he was going to take that chance.

**'Kit, by doing this, you're pushing your precious people even further away...'**

Naruto continued to ignore the demon, but couldn't help thinking about what he said.

_Pushing them further away...?_

* * *

Sasuke stomped through the village, confused and angry. Millions of questions floated around his head, not allowing him to think clearly. 

Why was the blond hurt? Who hurt him? (If it was on purpose?)

But the main thing that inhabited Sasuke's head was why Naruto had flinched and pulled back when he put his arm around him. Why? They often made contact. The dobe often insisted on hugging him almost every time they saw each other. The Uchiha desperately wanted to know.

After all, he did love him. He hadn't told anyone, but he adored the kitsune. Every time the raven saw him, he felt so happy. Completely different to how his usual personality was. Nearly everyone noticed the obvious change in Sasuke when the two were together. Except, of course, for Naruto. The blond was so damn naïve, it was almost impossible to make a move. So, he continued to have the blue-eyed ninja as his closest friend and nothing more.

For the moment.

He wished that, eventually, their relationship would get more romantic. That idea was on hold, however, considering the way Naruto was acting. He had only behaved like this once before, when Sasuke had returned to konohagakure.

It had been an extremely awkward time for the both of them. The Uchiha _had_ tried to kill him. Naruto had found it very hard to trust and believe the Sharingan user. But after lots of heart-to-heart talks, they returned to their old, friendly state. It was Naruto who had saved him from being killed, as he had deserted his village. He had begged Tsunade, and since the hokage loved the boy like her brother, she gave in to his requests. There had been some problems, but the blond had helped him through all of it, being a true friend. After all that, Sasuke had felt very guilty, but Naruto told him not to be. He explained that it wasn't the raven's fault. He was hell-bent on revenge.

Now it was Sasuke's turn. He would help the boy like he helped him.

Something was wrong with his beloved blond, and he was going to find out what. Time to do some investigating...

Sasuke walked through Konoha, looking for several specific people. He had a good idea who to ask about Naruto's behaviour. Mainly, his best friends. It would make Sasuke a little depressed if he found out that the blond had told someone else about this, but it would help in the long run.

And with a determined look on his face, he set out.

* * *

Second chapter finished! I liked this one, mainly because it had more character developement.

Hoped you liked this chappie too!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tadah!! Third chapter up! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Quite a few people seem to think Sai's the rapist, but remember, the only hint I've given you so far is that he has dark hair (and that it's not Sasuke). Keep an open mind people, as it could even be Shino!

Oh, and once again, warning! Implied rape

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sasuke stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. On it were a list of many names, a few of which were underlined.

Sakura

Sai

Kakashi

Iruka

The raven chewed the end of his pen, deep in thought. He was trying to think of any other people Naruto would spend most of his time with. After all, they were the ones likely to know what was wrong with the blond. He had chosen Sakura, Sai and Kakashi simply because they worked together. Well, Sai used to, but him and Naruto were still great friends. The Uchiha underlined Iruka because of their father-son relationship. If the kitsune was to tell anyone (except Sasuke), it would be his 'dad' figure.

With list in hand, he began his search for Naruto's precious people.

* * *

The blond was worried. It was easy to tell, as he kept running his hand through his hair, which was a sure sign the kitsune was bothered about something. After time, he realised that Sasuke might ask other people about his sudden change in behaviour. Even though the raven was his best friend, the kitsune was suspicious of him. Naruto realised that he was going to be a threat. But, there was no way to keep him quiet, unless he walked into Konoha, telling everyone his excuse. But, that would be troublesome (as a certain Nara boy would say). 

He began to think of some different ideas. He could always phone Sasuke and tell him that he fell in the kitchen. And to why he didn't allow the raven to touch him? He could just say that he didn't want the Uchiha to hurt him after he slipped. Hopefully that would remove his best friends' doubts.

He let several excuses run through his mind, when the doorbell rang for the second time that day.

_'I hope that's not someone coming up to check on me. If Sasuke has told them anything...'_

He stumbled along the corridor, arriving at the entrance. He smoothed down his ruffled locks before opening the door.

"Hey, look, I'm kinda busy at the moment..." He started, readying his cheerful mask, before looking up.

Cerulean eyes widened fearfully at the tall figure.

"Hello, Naruto. It's so good to see you again..."

* * *

Sasuke was still searching the village. He had managed to find most of the people on the paper, except for Sai and a few others. The artist was a close friend of Naruto's, so he was top priority. The raven made the decision to find him as soon as possible. It would be difficult, as the blond had told him lots of things about Sai. Mainly that he liked remote places. That meant Sasuke wouldn't just have to look in the village, but the forest as well. Naruto also said the other raven loved the waterfall, which was also deep in the woods. 

Why did the blond have to have such complex friends?! The raven felt like ripping his hair out. Though, it wasn't like Sasuke could talk. Well, he could, but it would seem very hypocritical, as many people got confused by the way _Sasuke _acted. They didn't understand his complicated emotions. None did, except for Naruto. That was another reason he loved the kitsune. He understood how Sasuke felt. Even though Naruto had never had a family, and didn't realise the pain of loss. Well, no blood-related relatives. However, he did have Sasuke, who was like a brother to the blond. Thats partly how Naruto knew better than anyone else how Sasuke's feelings worked. The kitsune had told the Uchiha how when he left Konoha, it felt as though his only family member had died. That's how he knew how to best comfort the other boy.

And it would seem perfect for Sasuke. Except that the raven's true feelings of love were never reciprocated.

And how it broke his heart.

* * *

It was like déjà vu, except it really did happen. Naruto lay on the floor, sobbing pitifully, hands clenched. Just as the blond felt as if the pain was going, _he _appeared. It had been more painful than the last time. A small pool of liquid lay nearby, blood, and other substances Naruto didn't want to think about. He had tried to escape, of course he had, but the other shinobi was stronger. Not very much stronger, but enough. Plus, the blond was already injured from last time, making him easy prey. 

**'Tell someone...' **Kyuubi's voice echoed inside Naruto's head. The blond choked weakly, his throat dry from shouting and crying. Head spinning, he could barely understand the demon fox.

**'You need help...'**

* * *

The raven was beginning to get rather impatient with Sai. He was there when you didn't want him, but when you did, he disappeared off the face of the Earth! Sasuke was about to give up when he spotted the artist, sauntering casually through Konoha. The Uchiha noticed that Sai had come from the general direction of the blond's house. Had he gone to see Naruto? Maybe he knew what was wrong with him! Sasuke's expression brightened slightly as he approached the shinobi. 

"Hey, Sai." The Uchiha waved half-heartedly at the artist.

"Hello, Sasuke..." The raven replied. The two had never really been friends. Sai often felt bitter to the Sharingan user for the way he had treated Naruto when he had become a missing-nin, and even when Sasuke returned, he never really forgave the Uchiha.

"Hn. I'm just wondering..." Sasuke paused briefly, scanning Sai's expression carefully, "did you just come around from Naruto's house?"

"No. Well, I did go there, but there was no answer, so I left. I wanted to see what he was up to, since I didn't see him at Ichiraku Ramen today, which is very unlike him."

"Really?" Sasuke gave the other a scrutinizing look.

"Yes." Sai answered simply, turning away, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to leave."

The Uchiha was about to say something, but the emotionless boy was gone.

_'Was it just me, or did he seem slightly suspicious...?'_

* * *

Naruto, after an hour or so, had managed to shift himself up on to the couch. He had cleaned up a little, leaving no evidence of the rape. 

**'Why are you trying to hide it, kit? You're being extremely stupid. The rapist is meant to clear up afterwards. It almost seems like you're trying to help him...'**

_'Kyuubi, please... Help me...'_

**'Tell someone!' **The demon growled.

_'N-no. I can't. They'll hate me...'_

**'Kit! Stop doing this to yourself! Just get help! Like I said before, I can't heal your mind! If you're not careful, you'll spiral into depression!' **The fox was getting angry, eyes flashing blood red.

_'I'm so tired...' _And with that last thought, Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Y'know, I hated this chapter at first, but then after I fixed it up a little, I loved it! 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Woah! 40 reviews! I'm sooo happy!! Thank you all so much!

Ha, it's quite interesting, as most people think it's Sai. Maybe it is! Or not...? Haha, I made Neji reeeaallyy arrogant in this chapter, even though I like him. Sorry Neji!

Oh, and there's mention of KibaHina.. It's very small, but still there!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke was still searching for people on the list. He had found most of them easily, and none knew anything about Naruto's behaviour. They claimed they hadn't seen him since yesterday, and that the blond hadn't been acting strange then. Among the scratched out names, a few were left unmarked, which were the ones he had to find:

Neji

Kiba

Hinata

And the Sand sibs.

They were a last resort, even if Gaara was a close friend of Naruto's. They were the ones most unlikely (if impossible since they hadn't seen the blond recently) to know what was wrong with the kitsune, but it was worth a try if nothing else worked. Another problem was that it would take about three days on foot to get to Suna, and Sasuke was not one to enjoy the desert heat. He began to chew the end of his pen again, (which was a bad habit of his) wondering where the people he hadn't seen yet would be... He wrote down the names of a few locations.

Neji – Training grounds/forest

Kiba – With Hinata (After all, they were girlfriend and boyfriend)

Hinata – The hospital (She had become a nurse.)

Sand sibs – Suna (Kinda obvious)

"Alright, then. Better get looking..." Sasuke muttered to himself, walking towards the woods.

* * *

Naruto was finally moving around the house. The blond was feeling nervous, biting his lip until a small trail of blood made it's way down his chin. Similar to his repeated hair ruffling, this was another indication he was anxious. 

What was he worked up about?

Well, about an hour or so after being raped, he had heard knocking. The kitsune wasn't sure whether he should relax about it, as it could just have been his 'lover' again, or maybe it was someone like Sasuke. In which case he would have to be very careful. But, if they had seen the rape, it would be even worse. That way, there'd be no way Naruto would be able to deny it, and then everyone would know...

And _hate him._

**'Get it through your thick skull, kit! They wouldn't hate you!!' **The blond's thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

Naruto ignored the fox's previous remark, and began to stare at the demon.

_'Can't you just heal me...?' _He asked.

**'No.' **

_'Why not?' _The blond proceeded to look at the other. He was trying to get the Kyuubi to heal him. If the fox couldn't think of a good reason, Naruto would eventually be able to force him to help.

**'Why not?! You know why!' **The kitsune glared at the boy. He snarled, lip curling, showing off rows of sharp, white teeth.

_'But that doesn't mean it's impossible to help me. So, why not?' _

**'Because... I don't want to. You're behaving like a brat, and it's getting on my nerves, kit. Anyway, you're already getting better quicker than an average person, since my chakra has mixed with yours...' **The fox paused, wrapping a single tail around Naruto through the bars, **'You should be grateful.'**

The shinobi frowned slightly as the warm fur slipped around his body. He was slowly lifted into the air by the fox, so they were looking directly at one another.

**'Tell someone, kit...' **The demon almost seemed to be pleading, **'Life will be easier. And I... I...'**

_'What?' _Naruto's blue eyes pierced into the demon's red ones, expectant. What kind of remark made the frightening demon stutter?

**'I want you to be happy...' **And with that single, surprising comment, the kitsune dropped the blond, retreating to the shadows of his cage.

The blond just stood there, shocked. Did... Did the demon care about him?

_'No! That... That's impossible! Don't lie, Kyuubi!' _Naruto called out frantically, _'You're a demon! You're not supposed to care!' _Still, no matter how loud he shouted, there was no answer. He didn't want to be liked by the fox. Because...

Because then, Naruto would feel like he would have to tell someone about the incident. Simply to make the kitsune happy. So, he convinced himself that the demon was lying, that it was just another trick to make the blond tell someone about the rape.

Yes. That was all. Just a cunning fox's trick.

* * *

Sasuke watched from the sidelines as Neji trained. 

"Uchiha, come out." The Byakugan user called out, still focused on the target attached to the tree. Sasuke walked up to face the long-haired boy, surprised that he had been able to see him.

"How did you know I was there...?" Even though he was slightly shocked, Sasuke tried his best to keep his expression cold, calm and collected.

"How do you think?" Neji said, sarcastically, making the Uchiha frown. "With my Byakugan. I sensed your movements as soon as you arrived, Uchiha. If you want to hide from me, try better next time."

Sasuke frown increased greatly by the Hyuuga's arrogance. _'How dare he talk to me like that!' _He growled angrily in his mind, before remembering why he was actually there.

"Hn. Well, I wasn't trying to hide from you, in any case, Hyuuga. I just wanted to ask you, have you noticed anything different about Naruto?"

Neji continued to keep his eyes on the trunk as he replied. "Naruto? Not that I can think of. But then again, I haven't seen him since we last went on a mission together. That was about a week ago, I think..." The raven trailed off as the kunai hit the tree with a dull, deep _thunk._

"Hn. Okay." Sasuke walked off to his next destination, the hospital. With any luck, both Kiba and Hinata would be there.

_'Fortunately' _The Uchiha thought as he headed off, _'I doubt the next Hyuuga will be as rude as the last one...'_

* * *

The blond was still contemplating what the demon fox had said earlier. It was annoying him now, as Kyuubi refused to talk to him any more. Trust the nine-tails to interrupt very important thoughts, but avoid you when he was truly wanted. 

Naruto decided to just ignore what the kitsune had said for now, and switched his mind to thoughts of how to stop Sasuke from finding out. With every minute that went by, it seemed even more likely that the Uchiha would start banging on the door, claiming to know everything. The blond had tried to phone the raven, but he was not home. Naruto more or less expected this. Before he had tried calling Sasuke, he had a sneaking suspicion that the Uchiha would be investigating. The blond sighed heavily. As long as he had something else to think of rather than the rape, it would help. At least, it would stop him from going insane.

That was one hope he could hold on to.

* * *

Hmm. I like the last line. That's pretty much it XD. 

Oh, and Sasuke has a bad habit! Aww, how cute.

Hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

50 reviews? Yay! And y'know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever actually seen a pen in Naruto.

I love nice!Kyuubi! I think he's much more preferable

Since it would be a bit hard to explain Naruto's thoughts in the story, I'll just do it here:

Naruto feels dirty and disgusting since he lost his virginity. He hates himself. Therefore he thinks (rather stupidly, I may add) other people - mainly his friends - will hate him too. The best way to describe his thoughts is self-loathing.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke sighed heavily as he left Konoha hospital. Luckily, Kiba had been with Hinata, but he wasn't of much help about the blond's behaviour either. This was getting very frustrating. No one knew anything about Naruto. The raven was getting desperate. He wasn't sure whether he should go visit the kitsune again, and ask him what was wrong. He could go to Suna to question the Sand Sibs, but then again, there seemed no point. To waste three days getting there, and three days getting back? That would be about seven to eight days if the Uchiha was to rest in Sunagakure, which he could instead use to watch Naruto from afar.

So, Sasuke decided to do that. To watch Naruto without him knowing, that is. Maybe, if he studied the blond for a period of time, he would be able to find out what had happened to make Naruto act that way.

It was a long-shot, but it was better than any other idea the raven had.

* * *

Kyuubi was still ignoring the blond. Naruto came to the conclusion that he was embarrassed by his outburst a while ago. The kitsune was still a bit surprised about it, too. To him, it seemed impossible for a demon, especially one who destroyed many villages, to have a soft spot for his container. Naruto always thought that Kyuubi was a heartless, cruel beast. He only thought he was relatively kind to Naruto because the blond could kill the fox. 

It would be quite easy to kill the nine-tails. Except for the fact that the blond would have to sacrifice his own life. He would have to cut right in the centre of the seal, straight through his stomach. The life of a demon was in a young boy's hands. Naruto began to think of actually doing it. The kitsune thought it would be better that way. He wouldn't have to remember the rape. Everyone would be happy that the fox demon was dead. The blond could only see the good side to the sacrifice. Plus, it would be pretty much painless if he got it over quickly.

_'Should I...?' _Naruto asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke was staring at the blond through a window, who appeared to be deep in thought. The raven could read his expression easily. Naruto was having an inner battle. Though, whether it was with the fox demon the blond held within him, or his actual self, the Uchiha was unsure. 

The raven watched as Naruto got up quite suddenly from the couch, and regretted it, immediately falling back. Sasuke looked on with interest. He heard the other shinobi swear angrily under his breath, rubbing his sides. The brunette stored the blond's actions in his mind.

Sasuke heard footprints coming from behind him. He jumped behind a bush, careful not to be spotted. From where the Uchiha was, he couldn't see who it was who had just arrived, only the front of the kitsune's house. He watched silently as a delicate, yet masculine hand knocked on the door, and it was opened. The Uchiha peered at Naruto, as his expression changed from thoughtfulness, to one of shock and terror.

_'What on Earth?' _Sasuke wondered what person could make the blond looked so scared. Making sure not to rustle any leaves, he moved slightly so he could see the person's face. The Uchiha swore. The intruder was wearing a dark cloak! It would be impossible to get a good look at the man's face unless you were staring directly at him from the front.

"I'm so sorry to be here so soon again, Naruto..." Sasuke tried his best to improve his hearing as soon as he could to listen to the stranger. The voice sounded different, yet had a familiar air about it. The raven just couldn't put his finger on who it was. He continued to talk.

"I couldn't wait any longer. You're simply too tempting..." The Uchiha's mouth dropped open at the remark.

_'What the hell?! Who is that?!' _He thought. The brunette was concentrating so hard on trying to place the voice, he missed the door slamming behind the shadowed figure. He finally snapped back to reality when he noticed muffled screams and cries coming from the house. Panic spreading across his face, Sasuke ran up to the entrance, knocking loudly.

"Hello?!? Naruto! Let me in!!" He shouted, panic and worry lacing his usually emotionless voice. As he called for the blond, the cries stopped, and all went silent.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" Sasuke roared angrily, knuckles bruising as he pounded against the solid wood. The raven was getting mad. Who was that person? What was he doing to Naruto?! Blinded by rage, he flung himself against the door, breaking the hinges and falling on the floor. The Uchiha's arm hurt like hell, but he ignored it. There was no time to think about his own well-being when his beloved fox was in trouble. He sprinted up the stairs, checking every room.

And...

Naruto wasn't anywhere. Extremely confused, Sasuke checked each room again, looking thoroughly for the two.

Then, in the blond's bedroom, there were signs of a struggle, and the window was open.

And if that wasn't enough to convince Sasuke, a bright orange jacket lay nearby.

The person in the cloak, whoever it was, had Naruto. And he could be anywhere in Konoha, hurting his precious blond.

"No one..." Sasuke panted heavily, "No one causes Naruto pain..."

The Uchiha's eyes grew red as he leapt out of the window.

_'Wait for me Naruto... Remember my promise?Our promise..._

_**To always protect one another**_

* * *

Finally! Sasuke's gone to save Naruto. This chapter was a bit short, yet it kinda needed to be. 

Oh, and I have an idea for a sequel! It came to me while I was a reading a SasuNaru doujin, so even when this is over, you can watch out for sequel.


	6. Chapter 6

The long awaited last chapter! Well, one day awaited. But that doesn't matter!

Thanks for all your reviews. They were greatly appreciated and helped me finish this story!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasuke wasn't called a genius for nothing. While he was searching for Naruto and the other man, the actions of the blond and the mess in his house ran through his mind. The raven thought about it, piecing the scenario together. The jacket on the floor. The way Naruto's hips hurt. The stranger's peculiar comment he made earlier before going into the blond's house. Why the kitsune had pulled away from Sasuke's touch...

The Uchiha tried his best to think of a reasonable explanation.

Suddenly, realisation hit the brunette like a bucket of ice cold water, and he choked.

Naruto had been... _raped?!  
_

* * *

The blond was currently being carried bridal-style by the cloaked figure. Naruto wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or worried. 

Relieved because whoever it was that had been knocking at the door wouldn't find out what was happening. And Naruto had a slight feeling that it was Sasuke. After all, the voice was familiar.

Or worried, because he was with his 'lover' in the middle of the forest. Where it felt like no one would ever find him.

He shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth. It was cold in the woods, as the trees blocked out any sunlight, and his jacket was left in his room, back at home.

Surprisingly, _he _stopped, and handed his dark cloak to the blond. Naruto stared, bemused, at the other shinobi for a while before understanding.

"He's getting closer, you know..." The tall man muttered as the blond wrapped the cloth around himself.

Naruto's head turned on one side, like an inquisitive puppy. "Who?" He asked.

"The one who loves you..." The dark haired ninja sighed heavily, sitting down on the damp, mossy ground. Suddenly, he asked, "Do you have something to write on?"

Once again, Naruto gave him a questioning look, before searching in his pockets. The blond handed the other a crumpled piece of paper. He obeyed the other boy in fear, yet almost understanding and pity. It was hard to explain their relationship.

"Thank you..." The brunette trailed off, reaching for a pen and scribbling something down.

Even though Naruto was terrified of his 'love' he couldn't help asking. His curiosity got the better of him.

"What're you writing?"

The dark haired boy chuckled slightly,_ 'almost sadly?' _The blond thought.

_ "_You've always been one for questions, haven't you? Remember that phrase, Naruto. Curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, the fox..." He smiled sheepishly at his own joke. "Well, anyway, it's a secret. I want you to give this to Sasuke when he arrives."  
"Sasuke?!" The blond exclaimed. The raven thrust the letter at the kitsune. It was neatly folded, so Naruto couldn't see the words.

"Don't read it! Wait till the Uchiha comes along..." And with that last warning, the boy jumped up into the trees, and disappeared into the darkness. Rain started to fall from the sky. Naruto could hear it's gentle pattering, as though the sky was crying.

* * *

Sasuke was still searching. Even though his legs ached, and his arm was numb with pain, all he could think of was Naruto. 

Naruto being hurt.

The very idea spurred him on, never ceasing. Somehow, it gave him more energy, and he continued to jump from roof to roof, eyes scanning each patch of ground. The raven could hear the blood rushing in his ears, adrenaline pumping through his body. He was so angry!

Angry at that stranger for harming Naruto!  
Angry at himself for not figuring it out sooner!  
And angry at... Naruto. Angry at him because he never told Sasuke.

"Why didn't you trust me, Naruto?!" The raven called out in the darkness, frustrated. It hurt Sasuke a lot, to think that the boy he loved couldn't even tell him about the pain he was going through.

"We're like brothers! Why didn't you tell me?!" The Uchiha's voice was raw with un as it echoed in the cold, silent village.

* * *

Naruto was glad he had the cloak. Even though the tall trees blocked out the sun, rain slipped through the leaves, mocking the stretched branches that reached out to catch the droplets.

He was very confused. Had _he_ left? Gone, just like that?

Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping underfoot, leaves rustling as they were moved out of the way by a pale, dripping hand. Naruto thought his 'love' was back again. He was surprised when his vision cleared and he realised it was actually Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" The raven broke into a run at the sound of his name escaping the kitsune's lips. Just as the Uchiha was getting close, Naruto readied himself to get out of the way, but he wasn't quite quick enough and was pushed to the floor.

"Ow! What the-?" He cried out, rubbing his sore hip as once again, pain shot through his joints.

Sasuke continued to stare at the blond, Sharingan flaring up, twisting each way, almost hypnotising.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" He whispered, dangerously quiet.

"W-what do you mean...?" Naruto replied, stuttering under the raven's fierce gaze.

Sasuke let his hair fall in front of his face, hiding his pale features, as though scared to show his face. Naruto's own eyes grew wide as he watched a small droplet of water trickle down the other boy's cheek, falling to the already damp forest floor.

"Why?!" The raven's head snapped up, his often cold, emotionless expression filled with pain and frustration, "You could've told me! I could've helped you!!"

Cerulean blue eyes got even wider as he was suddenly hugged.

"No! Get off!" Naruto struggled against the older boy, shocked by the contact, but it just irritated his hip even more. As the blond stopped trying to get away, the Uchiha relaxed his grip slightly, but still keeping it relatively firm around the other's waist. Slowly, carefully, _lovingly, _Sasuke shifted Naruto on to his lap.

"I wish you'd have told me. I wouldn't have cared if you'd been raped. Why did you keep it a secret!?" The brunette muttered into the kitsune's neck. The blond kept quiet and still in the raven's arms. When he got no answer, Sasuke sighed before getting up.

His eyes grew fond as he stared at the boy in his arms. He spoke softly.

"Let's go home, dobe..."

* * *

Don't kill me!! You'll be able to find out who the rapist is and what was in the letter in the sequel. So watch out for:

Healing My Little 'Brother'

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
